


there’s you in everything I do

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Olicity drabbles + one shots. Mostly fluff with occasional angst. A lot of Oliver Queen + Felicity Smoak, obviously. <br/>Title from "I bet my life" by Imagine Dragons. If you think it doesn't give you the case of feels go and listen to the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my place to house my drabbles + one shots on another platform other than tumblr. I like a lot of fluff, some occasional angst, and a whole lot of feels. I hope you find something to your liking. 
> 
> I am on tumblr (Holysmoakingqueens) if you want to leave a request there, I will do my best to fulfill it within a reasonable amount of time! I love to hear what you all think too. No one is my beta at the moment, all mistakes are my own.   
> Forewarning: If I write without contacts or my glasses on the results are obvious. Yes, I am that blind.

He can't help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

His wife is sitting in the wooden rocker, a gift from Diggle and Layla, with 'words of wisdom' saying that this will be the only place either one of them gets any sleep in the next year. She's wearing her favorite red summer dress; it's hot in Starling and a very pregnant and feisty- not to mention hormonal Felicity Smoak mean that he never hears the end of the fact he had to knock her up during the hottest months of the year. He learned quickly though to keep mint chip stocked in the freezer stocked- 8 pints at the minimum, and he's glad he learned that during her first trimester.

Felicity is sitting in the chair, her legs crossed, and a pint of mint chip is resting a top her belly (the belly she thinks is huge and she hates but all oliver can do is laugh and tell her she's beautiful. The truth is she just carries the baby weight in her tummy and nowhere else, from the back no one can tell she's expecting.) while she digs a spoon into the pint like her life depends on it. He can't help but chuckle to himself quietly and smile. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, even in her whale like state, he just reminds her she's creating a miracle and there's more Felicity for him to love on.

"What are you staring at?" Felicity asks as she puts the spoon down and glares at her husband.

"Nothing."

"Not so fast Queen. I know that smile, you're up to something."

"Okay you caught me red handed. I was staring at you and just thinking how lucky I am." Oliver responds as he crosses his arms and puts them down on the big cardboard box. He gives her his infamous Felicity smile. Instantly her cheeks flush and she looks away from him.

"Don't give me that smile now- it's because of that smile, your shirtless tendencies, and the stupid salmon ladder I ended up like this!" She says slightly frustrated as she points to her belly. "And things are calm in the city for once, and we just need to get this crib put together soon before another thing goes wrong."

“Felicity.” Oliver smiles as he starts to undo the box. “I’m going to get this crib put together. I promise. The city isn’t in flames, it’s okay.” 

“The city will be in flames soon if you don’t get this crib done. I’m due in two days. I think we waited long enough.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault we waited this long.....” Oliver says sheepishly as he starts to pull out all of the pieces of the box.

“Okay, mister arrow, hero of Starling City, the man who controls my night life. It’s not your fault one bit.” 

“Okay so I am to blame.” Oliver says as he puts the bigger pieces of the frame against the wall. “But you are to blame too, Miss CEO of Queen Inc., it’s not my fault we have had to go to Hong Kong, and London, twice during your pregnancy.” 

“Fine. We’re both to blame. I can’t see my feet though, that means you get to put this thing together.”

“I said I’d do it.” Oliver says as finishes putting all the pieces out in front of him. A puzzled look crosses his face as Felicity shoves her mouth full of another bite of ice cream.

“What’s wrong?” She asks with her mouth still full.

“I just realized I’ve never put furniture together.” Oliver says as he shakes his head and starts to scan through the instruction manual.

“Are you serious?” Felicity almost hisses through her teeth.

“Yes. I never had to do anything as a kid. Plus I don’t think my five years on an island qualify for any type of furniture building, and there are a lot of screws around me right now.”

“Do you know the difference between a Philip’s head and a slot screw?” Felicity asks. 

“Philip who?” Oliver responds as he keeps flipping the pages.

“Oh my god. My husband who is a superior archer, can fight with a sword, jumps off of roofs, saves the city, is fluent in Chinese and Russian, and god knows what else- can’t put together his own child’s crib. That’s a new low for you, Oliver.” Felicity half laughs as she stands up from the chair and grabs her phone on the changing station.

“What are you doing, Felicity?” Oliver asks slightly confused. Felicity just smiles and dials a number and turns to face the window. Still confused, Oliver walks up behind her, putting his arms around her belly and resting his head on her shoulder to listen to the phone call. After three rings a voice picks up.

“Dig, you owe me fifty dollars. He didn’t know the difference between a Philip’s head and a slot screw. Which means you need to come put the crib together. Bring Layla and Sara, dinner is on us tonight while you do the work.” Felicity smiles as she just knows her husband is rolling his eyes behind her.

“I guess all he is good at is archery and knocking you up. We’ll be on our shortly.” 

“See you soon.” Felicity says as she ends the call.

“You and Diggle bet on me being able to put a crib together?” 

“It’s okay, Oliver.” Felicity laughs as she pats his chest. “Maybe with the next child you’ll be able to do it.” 

“Next child, huh?” 

“Alright slow down mister. Lets give this one a chance and we’ll go from there.” Felicity giggles as she waddles out of the nursery and towards the kitchen to start making dinner. “You coming? You’re cooking.” 

“Now cooking dinner, that I can do.” Oliver responds and smiles to himself as he takes a deep breath. He’s not sure how he got so lucky to be building a life with Felicity Smoak but he’s sure glad everything that happened in his life brought him here; Glad it brought him home. Just where he was meant to be.


	2. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misising scene in 3x23, pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird head canon that after Oliver leaves Thea at the loft and makes his way to Felicity's apartment that it is the first time has seen the Robin Hood poster behind her TV. So here's my rendition of what I think could happen. A little baby stage domestic fluff for our two losers who are enjoying cohabitation. 
> 
> I'm posting this from halfway around the world from where I usually do, (I'm in Greece ok?) and it is two am and the Jet LAG is killing me. For one, I do have my glasses on. 
> 
> It was read by a friend, but all/any errors are mine. Which frankly, I'm dyslexic so there are probably some. So I am saying I am sorry and am off to find some wine because the Europeans never sleep.
> 
> UPDATED: I have made some grammar corrections and fixed some minor formatting in here. I hope it's a little better, alas I am only human

“So, Felicity Smoak, huh? I never even knew she was on your radar and she’s far from the type of woman I would picture you with. But I like her, she’s good for you. You seem like your almost the Ollie that I knew before the Gambit.”

“Oh Speedy, I will always be Ollie to you. There’s so much to explain, I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You start by being with Felicity. Doing something for yourself for a change. I’m not going anywhere.”

Oliver kissed the top of his sister’s head and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you, be good and safe and stay concealed at night. I’m always just a phone call away.”

Thea smiled in return as Oliver grabbed his duffle from the sofa and left the loft.

He was nervous on the car ride. As happy as he was to finally be doing what Oliver wanted there was something new and something unknown left in the air. This wasn’t just any other girl and this wasn’t just a little vacation. This was, is, the fresh start he had hoped and longed for- for so long. This was his redemption story, with the one person who remained faithful to him and his mission and all he did, whether or not she approved it.

He put the car in park and grabbed his duffle from the trunk making his way to her door. Oliver took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard her feet shuffle across the floors and then a thump on the wall with a faint “ouch!” and it was enough to put a smile on his face as she opened the door.

“I put my glasses down to take a shower because I felt like dungeon and then my stomach grumbled and I was so hungry I had to eat something and I just haven’t put my glasses back on yet. Okay, I can’t really remember where I threw them down. On that note I really hope you’re Oliver or this is going to be really embarrassing.”

He can’t help but laugh quietly. Her hair is still damp and in its natural curly state, something he hadn’t seen before. She’s in plaid pajama pants and an oversize Queen Consolidated t-shirt (one with the tiny hole right on the collar, the same spots as his is, the one he couldn’t find while packing…) and her face is slightly flushed and she’s missing her glasses. She is smiling at him half embarrassed and half blind and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.

“Felicity. It’s me.” He replied as she steps back from the door and motions him to come in.

“Welcome, uh, to my humble abode. ” She replied as he takes a few steps inside her apartment and she locks the door. 

“I think it’s clean in here. I didn’t really check it when I came home just headed straight for the shower. But it is what it is. The bedroom is the first door on the left, you can drop your stuff in there and I have some lasagna Layla dropped off last week for me and she told me to eat because I hadn’t really been in the mood or eating a lot since y-” Felicity stopped her words realizing she was admitting to her ‘Oliver is dead’ depression phase she has had happen to her now twice and she didn’t need him to feel the guilt she knew he would feel. She also knew Oliver was picking up on the fact that Layla had been making appearances to check in on her when she saw his smile fade from his face. “On second hand it doesn’t matter. You’re here and the lasagna Layla cooked is heating in my oven. So go drop your bags and take your pants off and come join me in my exhausted state. ” She fell back onto her couch. She watched as he intently took a few steps further into her apartment and stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity. She opened her mouth to say something but then Oliver turned to face her. She sat up and looked into eyes and all she could see was sadness and sorrow, something she knew he felt way too much of. He had dealt with the sadness of a thousand people every day and it broke her to pieces.

“Felicity, what I did, what you had to go through not once now but twice, because of me-” Oliver started but she stopped him.

“Not another word mister. Look, there is a lot of stuff we have to discuss. Like so much I don’t even know where to begin but I also know that you sacrificed an awful lot to protect your sister and John and me even though I didn’t agree with how it was handle and you have already sacrificed so much in the past that, tonight, we are not going to talk or dwell on all that you’ve lost or had to go through. Tonight is about the future and all that you’re gaining. So turn that frown upside down and go out your pajamas on and join me.” Felicity said as she pushed him down down the hallway of her apartment. Oliver started to walk when he felt a light pat on his ass. “Go, Queen. I’m waiting to eat with you and am getting very hungry.”

Oliver smiled in return and made a metal note that he really liked playful Felicity as he made his way into her bedroom. He walked in and heard a faint thud. He turned around and saw Felicity leaning against the doorway into her room with her glasses on.

“You can see again.”

“I put my feet up on un coffee table and nearly broke them in the process but yeah, I can see.” She replied as she walked into her room. “The top left drawer of that dresser” she said as she pointed to the one just under the mirror. “Is all yours. There are already some of your t-shirts in them, that were uh, given to be my your sister a while ago. But it’s your drawer now. If you want it.”

“Ah. So that Queen consolidated shirt you’re wearing right now?”

“Yours. I may or may not have raided your closet for some items that smelled like you after we left you there. I had to cope somehow.” Felicity said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked to the drawer.

“It looks good on you.” Oliver said as he unbuttoned his jeans and put his duffle on the bed. He pulled some shirts out and put them in the drawer and once he was finished he kissed the top of Felicity’s head, who had made her way to the end of the bed.

“So uh, I’ll let you change -”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. ” Oliver laughed. “In fact I remember you specifically telling me you liked me like that.”

“I mean I know that. I’ve seen what’s under that shirt like a million times already and as for what’s under those jeans-” Felicity said as she pointed her finger in front of her and motioned it in a circle. “I have seen and thoroughly enjoyed, like enjoyed VERY much so what treasure is under those jeans, but we’ve never done this whole cohabitation thing for like, real and you may not like changing in front of people or some-”

“I want you to stay.” Oliver smiled as he pulled his pants down and reached for his pajama bottoms. “And in all honesty, once your fed I plan to do some activities that don’t include clothes so, get used to seeing me naked.”

“I like naked Oliver. Naked Oliver is good too. But naked Oliver in bed with me is the best.thing,ever ” Felicity said as she beamed with happiness and her cheeks turned a bright red as the timer went off in the kitchen. “Oh look! Our entree is ready!” C’mon!“ She said as she reached for his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

She pulled the lasagna out and some paper plates from the cabinet while he opened wine and poured two glasses.

"Take our wine into the living room and I’ll be right behind you with our plates. I’ve got some DVR shows I want to catch up on before we leave.”

Oliver nodded as he made his way into the living room and placed the glasses down on the coffee table. A few moments later she walked in and saw him staring at her TV- the TV which was turned off. She placed the plates on the coffee table and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oliver? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Robin Hood?” He asks as he tilts his head towards the poster behind her TV.

She blushed and even in the dim light he could see her rosy cheeks.

“Oh. That thing. Yes. Green. Robbers. With a bow.” She could barely stutter a full sentence; she’s slightly flustered and embarrassed. She ignores her rosy cheeks and looks into his eyes that are full of love and he’s got her favorite grin on his face; The grin she knows he doesn’t wear enough and the one she has missed all too much. The one smile that means he’s happy. A happy Oliver is a rare occurrence and she is determined to change that fact.

“Green and arrows. Apparently two of your favorite things.” Oliver replied as he took a step closer towards her.

“I guess you could say that. I always loved the movie when I was a kid. My mom used to put it on the TV before she worked a night shift at Caesars and I would fall asleep to it. I guess I felt a little safer being home alone at night, you know at the age of seven. She never had enough to hire a babysitter and I got scared easily by the sound of the refrigerator and the dishwasher. They made these loud buzzing noises that terrified me. So we watched the movie together once and I loved it. A lot. And she told me Robin protected people and he would protect me too. I almost died when I broke my first VHS copy of that movie.” Felicity has a huge smile on her face and given the past couple months and all she’s had to endure- and endure because of him, he never wants to see her without a smile on her face. “What?” She asks as Oliver grows a large smile on his face too. 

“I never knew you had a fascination with Robin Hood. But it sure explains a lot now. The green and archer thing I mean. You’ll always have a man in green who has an obsession with arrows watching over you now too, as adult Felicity, I mean. You know that right?”

She finishes closing the distance between them and is now only a few inches in front of him. She gingerly places her hand on his chest.

“I have had a man in green watching over me for the past three years. He may have worn black for a few weeks, but it’s been the same man all along. It’s going to be him for a very long time too.”

“Robin Hood wears tights though. I draw the line at tights.”

“I think I have a strong preference for green leather.” Felicity replied as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad we’re doing this.”

“I’m home. There’s no place I’d rather be.” Oliver replied with a smile on his face. This was the feeling he had longed for and never thought was attainable. He looked down at Felicity and kissed her once more this time making a mental note to thank Donna for raising a girl who had a thing for archers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @holysmoakingqueens 
> 
> Drabble is posted on my blog as well. :)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff + more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some AU (or as I like to call it their future.) Just some more fluff, because recently I am thriving off the fluff. Lots of fluff.

[](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_nnyhzn1oBQ1shcqiqo1_500_zpsx8xujx8w.jpg.html)

He’s not sure how he got so lucky. If you asked him five years ago if he would have her he would have said no. If you asked him if he would have had both of them he probably would have laughed in your face. 

But as the rising and setting of a sun brings a new day, new days bring new years, and years bring new challenges to over come. And his biggest challenge two years ago nearly broke her and nearly broke them; frankly he’s not sure why she even forgave him for all he did. She did and she helped him heal in a way he didn’t even know he needed to be fixed. But it’s because of her he remembered what it was like to feel human again and most of all how to love. It’s because of her that he is here and so is this new little addition.

‘I left early today. Picked Mia up from Thea’s and went home. Finish your conference call with Hong Kong and Russia and I will see you in a bit. xo.”

His phone had vibrated on his desk nearly two hours ago and ever since he had an itch to go home. 

Two years ago Felicity had acquired his family’s company back thanks to Ray Palmer, and in those two years Oliver and his wife had learned how to be C.E.O’s by day with crime fighting in their nightly adventures. It had been far from easy, in fact Felicity had joked it was harder now they were both doing it rather than when it was just Oliver as C.E.O., but somewhere along the line they found a balance. And then eight weeks ago Mia entered the world. 

For two crime fighting C.E.O’s parenthood was the toughest challenge they had faced.

For six weeks Felicity and Oliver were stay at home parents enjoying the little girl they had created. She slept like her mother, had her father’s nose, and she was already wrapped around Oliver’s fingers. But after six weeks, with the VP calling Felicity now six times a day, it had been time to get back the company. Oliver had told her he could handle it for a few weeks if she wanted more time at home. Felicity had laughed as she put Mia down in her crib and reminded him how well that went a few years ago. So now the two were full time C.E.O’s, crime fighters, and parents. Although parents were their favorite title. 

After reading the text and three agonizing hours of budgets, trade deals, international taxes, and switching between Chinese and Russian more times than he could count Oliver pressed the end button. He stared at the budget reports on his desk that needed to be reviewed and signed but sighed, that could be done tomorrow. He loosened his tie and reached for his keys.

He pulled into the driveway and slipped his key into the door. Quietly he entered the living room to find Felicity sitting with a Mia in her chest. He dropped his briefcase and slid off his tie and jacketing hanging it in the hall. He smiled and joined his wife on the couch. Home. 

He had heard many years ago after coming back from the island that ‘time heals all wounds’ and for long period time just caused him more and more heartache. But as he kissed Felicity’s temple and she rested her head on his shoulder and they watched their baby girl sleep it was for the first time he had truly realized: time really does heal all wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be working on a multichapter fic here, we will see. I also love to know what you think. @holysmoakingqueens on tumblr for requests + constant fangirling.


	4. Big Sur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little stop on their road trip, because I saw a picture and could not say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little drabble as I watch 3x23 again and am at the airport trying to kill some time. No beta. Pure fluff as usual.

  
[](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_nn1lgoWlpt1u6xl4fo1_500_zps1e0tqbfh.jpg.html)

  
  
He learned that it had always been on her bucket list to go down the Pacific Coast Highway. Well, a full drive: a start in San Francisco and ending in San Diego. This road trip involved two pit stops, one being in Napa (which was more than a ‘pit stop’) and a stop at Big Sur. And Oliver Queen was not one to say no Felicity Smoak.

Napa was a stop he could get on board with. Staying in a B&B, wine tastings all day, and an endlessly naked Felicity in his bed was his type of little pit stop. Big Sur on the other hand, that ond had made him nervous.

They were driving from Napa to Big Sur and her mouth gaped at a view from a little drive off on the side of the highway. Oliver pulled the car over and she stepped out taking a few steps to the railing. She stood astonished at the view, a beach nestled quietly in the distance with the Pacific Ocean straight ahead. Oliver walked around the car and put his arm around her. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was then she said to him ‘This must not be an easy stop for you. It reminds me of that island, and I’ve only been there twice. It must remind you of there too, if it reminds me of Lian Yu. Which is why I booked us a hotel just north of here, on the beach, and still an acceptable distance where we can hike to that beach down there tomorrow. But no camping. I’m not going to put you through that.’

He quietly whispered ‘Thank you’ into her hair as he kissed her temple and held her while they watched the sunset over the ocean. 

Soon after they found their way to the hotel, which was nicer than he had expected. They ate dinner and fell asleep listening to the sounds of the ocean and enjoyed their very long and treacherous hike the next day. He practically had to carry her to the car to get back to the hotel. It was while they were getting ready for their dinner reservation she begged him to ditch it- there was a hot tub that was calling their names to soothe their sore muscles from that long hike and it being a hot June California night he said yes. 

After soaking themselves till they were practically prunes she said she was hungry and he offered to go get their food from a little take out place up the street. He returned from getting dinner, the sun just starting to set and the cooler night tarting to creep in. 

He looked for Felicity, almost not recognizing her. The cool air had finally gotten to her as he noticed she had wrapped herself in a cardigan and had her nose down in a book. She was happy and carefree, enjoying a simple treasure of life and he snuck his phone out and snapped a picture trying to capture the moment. 

He watched her as she gingerly turned the page laughing a little as she continued to read. Her hair was wild but the hat kept it covered and she tucked her knees up so she used her thighs to hold her book up. 

He continued to watch her, her smile growing larger as she turned the pages. Eventually he knew she would feel his eyes on her and she turned around in her chair.

‘What is so funny?’ He asked. 

‘The two characters ended up together, after everything tried to keep them apart.’ Felicity answered as she put the bookmark in her book and closed it. 

‘Kind of like us.’

‘A lot like us, actually. And this story has a happy ending. Not that we don’t have a happy ending, I’m just saying-”

“You’re my happy story.” Oliver said as he kissed her forehead. 

And she truly was his happy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a fluff kick. I think it'll stay. We'll see.  
> :)


	5. Moon + Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when Oliver Queen realizes his night will always have a moon + stars, never being dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely cheesy and it's extremely corny. Do I care? No. I'm a big sap and I think it's evident in my fic.  
>   
> Happy Father's Day to all those who celebrate. I hope you all had a great day.

[](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_nmr4b72RY61rpe0jco1_1280_zpswrqxl0i5.jpg.html)

**“The dance between darkness and light will always remain— the stars and the moon will always need the darkness to be seen, the darkness will just not be worth having without the moon and the stars.”**

He lived a life that was consumed with an constant darkness. The battle between light and dark tore him apart for more years than a person should have to endure. It was a constant battle that he never thought would find a balance, but somehow, he did. He thinks it started when he truly learned to appreciate the little moments in life; the moon to light up his darkness.

At first it was the small moments between him and his wife. It was the little back scratches she gave him every morning to slowly wake him up. It was how she knew he wouldn’t eat anything that had dill in it. It was how she knew his favorite beer was an IPA and how he liked his burgers well done. It was the little moments where she kissed his cheek before she left for work every morning. It was the little moments where she laid out his suit the night before a big meeting. It was the little moments where she laced their fingers together when they watched a movie together.

It was the little moment when she would call him ‘Mr. Queen.’ It was the little notes she left in his office when she left for a business trip. It was the little moment each night she whispered in his ear ‘sleep well love, dream of only good things’ and how the simple words were the cure for his nightmares. It was the moment (that happened all the time) when he would become angry and she would kiss his shoulder to remind him he wasn’t alone. 

It was the little moment when his breath hitched because she said ‘I love you’ for the first time. 

It was the little moment when she put a mask on him and called him a hero.

It was the little moment she said ‘Oliver’ in a barely audible tone when he got down on one knee. 

It was the little moment he felt her tear drop on the back of his hand when he slid the ring onto her finger.

It was the little moment when she said ‘I do’ in front of all their family and friends when she made the promise to be his forever. 

It was the little moment when she wiped away a tear from his face after she uttered the words ‘You’re going to be a daddy.’ 

It was the little moment when he watched her welcome their son into the world. 

It was the little moment when she told him ‘We’re a family.’ 

It was the little moment when he watched the doctor put their son into Felicity’s arms for the first time.

It was the little moment when he watched Felicity kiss their son’s forehead. 

It was the little moment when Felicity had Tommy in one hand and had Oliver’s hand in the other and said ‘Thank you for this life.’ 

And that’s when he realized his darkness now had a moon and stars.

Now it was the moments when he listened to Felicity sing their son to sleep. 

It was the moments when he watched her dance around the kitchen at two am to get Tommy to sleep.

It was the moments where he stood in the doorway to the nursery while he watched Felicity feed Tommy. 

It was the moments when he watched Felicity have Tommy attached to her chest and still be able to hack into a government database. 

It was the moments when Tommy and Felicity snuck into his office to bring him lunch.

It was the moments when he heard Felicity through the coms and whisper to their son ‘Your daddy is being a hero.’

It was the moments when he heard Felicity through the coms and whisper to their son ‘He better come home to us tonight.’

It was the moments when he watched Felicity make their son smile. 

It was the moment he caught his moon and stars cuddled together. And it was in that moment on his first father’s day when he understood that the greatest gifts in his life had come from some of the darkest of times. 

It was his favorite moment when he realized that the moon and stars paint the darkest of nights and that his nights would never be dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still cheesy? Yes.


	6. Queen, party of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen party of 3. Four words have never sounded so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have SDCC hangover and I realized it's a long way until October. So some fluff, babies, feels, and my otp. It just kind of happened.

  
[](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/IMG_4935_zpspd0eecxa.jpg.html)

  
  
  


“Oliver stop for a second. Right here. Stop. Stand still.”

He watches her for a second and stops in the driveway. 

“Felicity?” Oliver asks as he turns back to look at her. She’s stopped in her tracks, her tablet under her arm, the bags evident under her eyes, her glasses falling just off the bridge of her nose and her arms are crossed over her chest.

“He’s small.” Felicity says as she points to her son in the carseat.

“Yes, he’s a newborn. He is going to be small. Newborns grow into toddlers that grow in to little tiny humans that grow into adults. He’ll be full sized, one day.” 

“No. I mean, yes, you’re right. but Oliver, he’s SMALL.” 

“Felicity, I’m not gathering what you are trying to say or what you mean by you informing me that our newborn son, who is two days old, is small.”

“I, just… Uh…” Felicity stammers as she walks up to Oliver. She reaches around his left arm not holding the carseat and pulls herself towards him. “I just…. We did that.” Felicity says as tears stain in her eyes.

“We did do that.” Oliver replies as he kisses her forehead. 

“He’s still small.” 

“Felicity.”

“Okay okay, let me explain myself. I just, are we sure that’s the right baby?” 

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes I am. Is he our baby? Like are his chromosomes half Queen and half Smoak? And I only ask that because he’s really small and I don’t remember him being that small a day ago.” 

“Why are-..”

“No Oliver. I’m not finished. I, in my tiny frame, gained 54 pounds with him. I looked like a whale for a long 8 months, had swollen feet the size of Australia. That was just the pregnancy. And then for a whole, whopping, 14 hours, I pushed him out of my tiny body. 14 hours. That’s a long time. And have I said, I am a tiny person.” 

“I know it was 14 hours. I was by your side the entire time.” 

“Exactly my point.”

“No, I still don’t get what you are saying.”

“What I am saying is after all this little guy has put me and my body through, he’s small, I would think he should be bigger. Maybe they swapped babies accidentally in the nursery. He’s half Queen and you’re, like a giant, compared to me. He should be a bigger baby.” 

“Felicity, they don’t switch babies in the nursery.”

“I did not push that small thing out of hoo-ha.”

“Actually, you did. I watched that part.”

“Oliver! That’s like the number one way to ruin our sex life. Or so I have heard, and having a baby because babies don’t sleep which means we won’t sleep, which means we won’t have energy to have sex. And I’m rambling.”

“You are very cute when you ramble.”

“Stop distracting me. Are we sure this is our son? This tiny one? Because in ten years if he has brunette hair and brown eyes he will want to have a genetic test done to make sure he’s ours and then there are lawsuits and..”

“Felicity. Stop talking. This is our son. This is the little life that my sperm created with your egg. This is our son who spent 41 long weeks in your womb and it’s our son who put you through 14 hours of labor. And it’s our son who I watched come into this world from your body. He’s ours. I promise.” 

“I think the fourteen hour labor and a sore body are starting to catch up to me.” 

“I think so too. How about we go inside and snuggle on the couch and attempt this parenthood thing?” Oliver asks as he wraps his arm around his wife and starts to walk them into the house. 

“This might be our scariest challenge, yet.” Felicity whispers as Oliver closes the front door behind her. “Parenthood. Who would have thought we’d be here.”

“Not me, I never imagined this. I’m glad we are doing this though. I kinda like doing this, parenthood thing with you. We make quiet the team.”

“The dream team.” Felicity replies. “Queen party of three.” 

Four words never sounded so good to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, fluffy and cheesy. :D


	7. Queen, Party of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks like Queen party of 3 is now Queen party of 4.” 
> 
> “Queen, party of 4. It has a nice ring to it” Oliver says as he kisses his wife’s forehead. “So does Queen party of 5.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sooooooooo Queen Party of 3 had a very warm welcome into the fandom yesterday and I did have a second party already planned. It's been finished for a while so I posted it today. Feels, babies, and fluff. I hope you enjoy.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/large-2_zpsgyuiiuze.jpg.html)

“I can’t believe we did that, again. And so quickly.” Felicity says as she finishes swaddling her daughter.

“I can’t help that your eggs take to my sperm so easily.” Oliver laughs as he rubs his wife’s shoulder.

“It’s your fault it even happened that night. You looked too good for your own well being in that suit that night at your fundraiser. Damn, those blue ties you wear.”

“I know, you couldn’t wait to get me out of that thing. When you want something, you want it. Plus, I’m not one to say no to my wife.” 

“We should have been smarter. It was our first weekend alone, without the baby, we should have figured we would go after each other like rabid bunnies.” 

“I’m not complaining. After that fundraiser it was just you and me and a lot of wine and a lot of sex. After a couple months of no sex.”

“ A couple months being like two months. We hadn’t had sex because I had just had a baby and because we were adjusting to you being the Green Arrow, and me being a CEO and trying to have a normal family life. But that was great sex that weekend. I’m not complaining either.”

“Great sex that lead to baby number two.” Oliver said as he pointed down to his bean size daughter in the middle of their king size bed.

“Baby number two. Yup. The proof is right on our bed.” 

Oliver leans forward and wraps his hands around Felicity’s waist. As he pulls her in he leans his head on her shoulder. 

“Tommy is going to love her.”

“How is Tommy going to react? Is he going to love his little sister? I mean, you loved having Thea right? I never had a sibling so I don’t know and Tommy he has had all of our attention... Is he going to adapt to this? Because he adapts to change about as well as you do. Which, let me be the first to say, is not well. At. All.”

“Woah, hold on there mama bear. Tommy is going to adjust just fine.”

Felicity intertwines Oliver’s hands with hers.

“I hope so. We should have honestly thought more about this. I’m going to have two children under two years of age and run a company, and be the wife of the mayor and somehow fight crime with the Green Arrow at night.”

“Felicity, our lives are, well at best unconventional already. We’ve survived the undertaking, Slade Wilson, an army of mirakuru soldiers, the League of Assassins, a bioweapon attack, you taking over a Fortune 500 company, me becoming mayor, and getting back to Arrow business. At least three of those could be defined as a terrorist attack so I think we can handle this parenting thing.” 

There’s the sound of the baby monitor on the nightstand behind them as Tommy starts to wake up from his nap. 

“I guess you’re right. Looks like Tommy is awake. Let me go get him before my mom has lunch ready for us.” 

Felicity slips from Oliver’s arms and makes her way to Tommy’s room. After getting him from his crib and changing his diaper she puts him on her hip and walks back into the master bedroom. Tommy’s eyes light up when he see’s Oliver and he reaches out for his father.

“Hey there little guy. We have a present for you.” Oliver says to his son as he reaches to take his son. Tommy happily goes and puts his hands all over Oliver’s face. “He’s very, grabby all of a sudden.” 

“We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t pull his sister’s hair...” Felicity laughs as she watches her two boys. “Put him down Oliver, let him meet his little sister.” 

“Hey buddy, look, that’s your little sister.” Oliver says as he points to his daughter on the bed. 

“da da!” Tommy squeals. Oliver just smiles and places him gingerly on the bed. Felicity places herself on the edge of the bed and smiles at her children.

“Tommy, can you give your sister a kiss?” Felicity asks. Tommy smiles and lightly crawls on the bed. With a questioning look on his face, the little boy looks at the baby and then back up to his mother. “It’s okay, Tommy. Give her a kiss like you kiss mama.” Felicity replies with a smile. Oliver stands behind his wife and crosses his arms. 

Tommy gives his parents a gummy smile and then kisses his little sister’s forehead. 

Oliver stands behind his wife while he watches his two children meet for the first time. His heart swells at the love that is filled in the room. Tommy then crawls and lays right next to his sister. Oliver looks down at Felicity who has tears in her eyes. 

“See Felicity, I think they’ll be just fine.” 

“I think so too. Looks like Queen party of 3 is now Queen party of 4.” 

“Queen, party of 4. It has a nice ring to it” Oliver says as he kisses his wife’s forehead. “So does Queen party of 5.” 

“I’m not going to disagree with that statement but I think my uterus and womb are on a vacation. For at least a year. Maybe two.” 

“I can handle that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just pure fluff and babies which are two of my favorite things. It's super cheesy, I know but it put a smile on your face, right? Happy Thursday.


	8. Standing Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more fluff + babies + Oliver Queen as a dad. (BE STILL MY HEART.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit different from some of the other things I have done, but I just love the idea of PAPA BEAR OLIVER QUEEN. Ok, so obviously a lot more of a baby and Olicity. What else is new.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/IMG_4618_zpst5je0qhy.png.html)

His life was literally always in the fast lane. Between being the mayor of Star City, the husband to the C.E.O of Queen Inc. with business trips and fundraisers left and right, and his continuation of saving his city by night, Oliver Queen always had somewhere to be or something to do.

Years ago he had thought he had lost the capacity to love another human. Five years of torture, solitude, and constant life or death left its toll. The marks left on his body that had damaged pieces of his soul, he thought had been irreparable. Yet she had changed him. She taught him that because of his scars he was strong, that for every life he lost along the way there were others who had been saved, that there is always another way, and that most of all his life was worth living. 

His life was worth living: for himself, his sister, his friends, and mostly for her. Felicity was a light inside of Oliver he never knew he needed but once she was there it was something he couldn’t live without. 

She was his steadfast hope, his constant rock, undeviating shield, and his continual encourager. 

She had been the one person to redeem the heart he thought he had lost. Her unyielding faith in him never ceased to amaze him.

And now, after six years by her side as friends, lovers, and now partners in life (in all of its meanings) she had given him the greatest gift he never thought he would have: a son.

While the mere idea of fatherhood scared the living daylights out of him, Oliver felt that with Felicity by his side he could do anything. (Which was true- she constantly reminded him during her pregnancy) She had been scared too- neither one of them had the best role model of parents, but it was because of that reason they knew they would never be like their parents. (In so many ways, while Felicity never loved her mother-in-law, she admired her great love for her children in her act of sacrificing her life for their own. And even her own mother, she loved the way she taught Felicity to be whoever she wanted to be no matter what the cost, it was because of that she was here with Oliver.) 

And just like she had been his miracle of redemption, she brought their own little miracle into the world. 

Felicity once had told him, in one of his darkest tribulations, that he had opened up her heart in a way she didn’t even know was possible. As he watched her body turn into a ball, become all sweaty, and push her body to one of the greatest extremes, he saw the little life they had created come from her tiny body. While he thought he had understood what she had told him just a few years ago, he truly fully grasped what she meant when he watched her hold their son in her arms for the first time.

His entrance into the world could not have come at a worse time with the city nearing another meta human attack and Felicity just on the verge of a major technological advancement and Oliver spending more time in his Arrow suit than his business suit, he had wanted to come. Felicity had been giving Oliver directions on his bike via coms and then she heard an explosion, gun shots, and a ‘oh no’ before she felt the rush of fluid down her legs. She had been stubborn, waiting in the liar for three hours for her husband to be the one to take her to the hospital. (Her husband who had two through and through gun shots in his arm and a scratch across his forehead, all which required medical attention at the same time she was 7 centimeters dilated.) 

Tommy’s entrance had happened with a bang (Felicity jokes it was a literal bang, she’ll always tell her husband it was that explosion that made her water break ‘stupid pregnancy nerves’), and Oliver hoped it wasn’t a sign that he was going to be just like his father, Felicity on the other hand was already preparing herself for two Queen boys in the house. (Like father, like son… and one day she’d learn it the hard way) 

And so, his life was in a constant state of motion but as Felicity’s eyes started to close and their son fast asleep from his first feeding, Oliver looked at his wife and kissed her temple. 

“You have the greatest strength I’ve ever known” he said as he pulled the recliner next to Felicity’s hospital bed. The bags evident under her eyes, the exhaustion from labor finally catching up to her, she handed Tommy over to Oliver. 

“It’s because of you we’re here today.” Felicity replied. As he held his sleeping son for the first time it was then his life stood still, even for just a moment. 

Everything he had been through had lead him right here and to this moment, and for the first time in his life, Oliver wouldn’t have changed a single experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear what you think + I hope this wasn't too sappy. Ok, maybe it was, and maybe I don't care because BABIES.


	9. Turning Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the chapters his life already had it was now where Oliver Queen’s story was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do have a little headcanon Felicity is a bit of a book nerd. I don’t necessarily know why but I just have that little headcanon in my head. So that’s where this stemmed from. It’s a little bit of fluff and I’m not sure what it is, but it’s here. I hope you enjoy it in some capacity.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_ns20q9cnD31sn2thco1_500-1_zpsopgrhots.jpg.html)

During their summer together he learned she had a love for reading. She loved books, she loved the way a book smelled, she loved to feel the pages between her fingers and she loved getting lost in a story. She admitted that over the past three years she had barely had any free time (he understood- he had been the reason for her lack of free time) so she hadn’t indulged in many books. She explained reading was her escape- when her father left her, when her mom worked late night shifts and she couldn’t fall asleep- she would read a story and get lost for hours. Books had been her escape from reality, her way of coping.

Oliver loved learning this about Felicity. For as much as he did know about her, there were chapters in her history that he didn’t know much about and he wanted to know everything her story entailed. It’s why he started stopping at local bookshops in every city they stopped in. Sometimes they would spend ten minutes in one, other cities they could spend three hours in one. Felicity could just get lost reading and looking into the books and Oliver would sit content just watching her. 

There was an odd sense of happiness Felicity would have while she searched the rows and rows of novels. She would smile and squeeze his hand when they entered a door and make her way to the shelves. Oliver would sit on the floor and watch. She had this little routine when she checked the books. She would open them and read the first few pages checking the table of contents. Then she’d close the book and look at the back cover and open it back to the first chapter. She’d read a paragraph or two, sometimes then making her way to the middle of the book reading another paragraph or two and then she’d open it to the last few pages of the story. She’d always read the conclusion, if she liked it enough she’d close the book and hand it to Oliver who would start the pile next to him. And she’d do it again and again until she had a stack. She’d purchase the books (usually no more than 5) and they’d continue on with their day. 

Oliver noticed this routine but never questioned her. It was a little thing about her personality and he just loved watching her. 

One day, she finished the end of a book and closed it and smiled to herself. She passed the book to Oliver, who looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“What is it?” Felicity asked as she sat crossed legged next to Oliver on the floor. 

“You really liked the ending of that story, I’ve never seen you smile like that at one of the endings.” Oliver said as he pulled the book from her hand and stacked it in her pile. 

“I really liked that ending. It reminded me of myself, something that doesn’t happen very often any more in my readings.” Felicity said as she kissed his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go get tacos. I’m starving.” Oliver had smiled and nodded picking up the stack to take his lady to tacos. The conversation had ended there. 

In the next city and bookstore she finished a book and told him “This chapter reminds me of you.” He had nodded and smiled hoping to catch the book and its title but she held it to herself. 

In their next two stops they didn’t stop at a bookstore. Oliver had tried but when they got close to one Felicity just said she didn’t want to look and would continue on down the sidewalk. He didn’t push her or ask any questions. He just let it be. 

It was a night in July when they were at a little fish restaurant watching the sunset. Felicity was smiling at him and had been for a while. Oliver finally looked up from his crab legs and smiled. 

“What are you smiling so hard about? He asked as he cracked his crab.

“You. Us. This summer. This road trip. It kind of feels like a romance novel.” Felicity smiled as she took a sip of her orange crush. Oliver at a loss for words just smiled and bit into his crab. “We’re writing our own story now, it’s kind of nice. And I’m liking our story. My story, well, it had some rough beginnings but I’m starting to believe my story will have a happy ending. Your story, well it had a rough start too. Your story is rough for a lot longer than mine, but yours will have a happy ending too. My ending, your ending, it’s our ending.” 

Felicity’s words had been enough to make him teary eyed. He never thought he’d have any kind of happy ending to his story. She wiped his tears and cusped his face. “You, us, we deserve a happy ending.” And he agreed.

He had been told his story would be one for the history books while living to the age of 86. 86 being a lot longer than he thought he would live to be. (Somewhere around 50 more years. The fact he lived to see thirty, well he qualified that as a miracle itself. His own sort of redemption story.)

And as he begrudgingly welcomed thirty a week after their crab dinner (Oliver Queen wasn’t too fond of birthdays) it was then he felt his story was only just beginning. It kind of was- for the first time in his life he felt like Oliver Queen. 

He wasn’t the party boy billionaire, he wasn’t the man who had come back from the dead, he wasn’t the failed CEO, he wasn’t the vigilante, he wasn’t the Arrow, he was just Oliver Queen. His story had a rough epilogue, but it was with Felicity where his story was just beginning. 

Felicity placed the cupcake with a single candle in it in front of him.

“Make a wish!” She whispered as she hugged his neck. “Something to mark the happiest chapter in your story.” 

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. “You’re my happy story. My beginning, middle, and end. My story is you.” 

For all the chapters his life already contained, it was now where Oliver Queen’s story was only just beginning. Felicity marked the beginning of his greatest adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little different from my other stuff, but I liked it. I liked the idea. I hope you did as well.


	10. This life is better than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime, fiction is better than reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what this is. Or where this came from. (Okay I typed it on a flight to entertain myself and I liked it enough to publish it. So have some feels for your Saturday morning coffee.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_nsjwx4xXSD1uxip5jo1_500_zpsv8vjiimq.jpg.html)

 

When she was a little girl her mother used to tell her that fairytales were real- that she could be a princess just like Cinderella or Aurora. There would be times of trials and tribulations, but in the end, the good always won. She clung to those tales for years hoping one day to create her own real life fairytale and that was until the night her father walked out.

Then Donna stopped telling the stories, and it was then that her seven year old self chalked up fairytales to be a piece of fiction. She relied on the cold hard truths of science to make everything in the world make sense- for the truth was the one thing that could never leave her.

And so child grows into a woman- that was what she did. Her mother and her didn’t always see eye to eye and when the opportunity arose for Felicity to move to Boston for 4 years of college she couldn’t have been more excited. She had hopped the bright minds of MIT would have offered some challenges- but after three short years she found herself with her bachelors and masters in computer science at only the age of 19.

Setting out for another adventure, anything to not turn out like her mother, she found herself working in the IT department of Queen Consolidated. Her life had hit a steady medium: she had a good job, a good home, was away from her mother (but could easily jump onto a plane) and was she considered happy for the first time in a long time.  
That was until a certain man walked into her office and turned her world inside out and upside down. He introduced her to a darkness the world had and for a while it only validated her thoughts that some people never get the fairytale happy ending- no matter how hard they try.

But he was selfless, unrelenting, stubborn, irritating, and amongst all he had been through loving and caring. And over and over she watched him- a man who had everything stripped from himself more than once- give all of himself and willing to lay down his life for not just his city: but those who followed along in his mission. His mission had turned into their mission- and somewhere along the way she found herself falling for the man who brought her into all of this.

It was the darkest of times she had ever seen and ever lived- having thought dealing with her father and cooper being her darkest moments- where she found that Oliver was the bright light amongst the night sky. He was the one thread of hope, the one source of heat, the one source of security amongst a city and world full of unknowns. And still somehow- he had chosen her too.

It never came easy- then again nothing ever had for her, but in a moment he chose her and they ran. They ran away from the darkness- in search of the light they both wanted, the light of which they both deserved.

And she learned that happiness and home wasn’t an apartment, townhouse, or city- it was in a person- it was love. And as she runs her finger along his shirtless chest and kisses his many scar from Ra’s, it’s then she has a revelation of peace. 

For the first time in all to many years she isn’t running from the actions of her past- and neither is he. (Admittedly it’s more an exciting thing for Oliver, the whole no running thing, but now he’s not running from her or this- this being them… And he’s hers.)

They’ve been running from so many demons and so many choices for far too long and now it’s almost cheesy how happy she is with her life.

And as Oliver kisses her temple and asks ‘what do you want for breakfast’, she’s perfectly content with not leaving her bed for the entire day. It’s then that Felicity realizes that although she may never be a princess- this is her version of a fairytale ending and it’s not perfect and it’s broken- but so are they- but the broken pieces fit together to make it whole. And with him, she’s whole- and for once her reality is so much better than fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was feels inducing in some capacity.


	11. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want another one.” Felicity said as she stood at the edge of the bed and watched Tommy sleep. “I want like two more. Maybe three more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this awhile. I just seemingly found it in my drafts and hit the publish button. Just a case of the feels.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_nq3xuo8T141rpe0jco1_500_zpsubqickte.jpg.html)

“I want another one.” Felicity said as she stood at the edge of the bed and watched Tommy sleep. “I want like two more. Maybe three more.”

As Oliver wrapped a towel around his waist he smiled. “Okay.” He breathed as he used a q-tip to clean out one of his ears. 

“Okay? That’s it. You’re not even going to tell me we need to discuss this?” Felicity asked as she crossed her arms to face their bathroom.

“No. If you want more babies, it’s simple. We have a lot of sex and make more babies. I don’t see the problem.” 

“You don’t see the problem? I don’t know, I’m the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, you’re the Mayor of Star City and we’re the city’s residential crime fighters at night.” 

“We made it work with one. We can make it work with 2.” 

“I can’t believe you aren’t fighting me on this, or even discussing it. I mean it’s not your body who does all the work, you get the easy part… but still…” 

“You know how I feel, about anything you ask from me in this thing called life.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and walked over to lean against her dresser. “Blah blah, ‘If it’s you that’s asking…’ Yes, Oliver… I know.” 

“I’ll do it. He’s napping. We could go to the guest bedroom and practice right now if you wanted too.” 

“Oliver Queen you fiend. You know my mom is going to be here any second.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested another kid. I just obliged to provide the necessary means.” 

Felicity laughed as she put her palm flat against her forehead, Oliver walked into their closet to start putting clothes on. 

“Do you really think we could do it? Another one of these? Think this kid would look as cute as Tommy?” 

Oliver walked out of the closet as he started to button his shirt. “Yeah, we could do it, and damn it we make cute kids. We should start a football team.” 

“It’d be two under two. From all the parenting books I’ve read that’s the equivalent to a Mirakuru soldier attack on our household. No sleep, toys everywhere, diapers spread out, lots of tantrums from the toddler…” 

“We over came Mirakuru soldiers once, I think we could handle this one.” 

“I can’t believe you’re so on board with this.”

“Why? Did you think I would say no? I honestly figured when Tommy was three I’d have to beg you… You aren’t exactly the happiest pregnant woman.” 

“Being a human incubator for ten months is not ideal, especially when my stomach gets so big and it’s hard for me to reach my own keyboard… But the end result is pretty worth it.” 

“I’ll second that motion.”

“So that’s the end of this conversation then? We’ll have another kid.” Felicity asked as she smiled and fixed Oliver’s tie. 

“Yes. Anything you want.” Oliver responded as he kissed her forehead and they heard the doorbell ring. “Your mother is here…Let me go get that. We can make another kid tonight when I get home.” He started to walk out of the bedroom. 

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re the one who has used the word ‘make’ notice I have said ‘have’…” 

“Your point?” Oliver asked as the doorbell rang again.

“Well we’ve already made baby number two… It’s being nicely housed in my uterus. Just wanted to make sure you were on board. Go get my mom and I’ll take a shower.” Felicity said as she took off her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Oliver stood in the doorway, astonishment on his face. 

“Now I’m starting to think those Mirakuru soldiers were easier….”


	12. Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver Queen is nervous about his pending nuptials to Felicity Smoak because somehow he’s not sure this is his reality and still not convinced it won’t literally go up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say it could be set possibly mid-end of season 4. Maybe the beginning of five. (I just saw the red nails and a bowtie and had to do this.) I don't know what it is or where it came from.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/tcrit01/media/tumblr_npdrgc2n2d1qe3ghro1_1280_zpspdxk6oiy.jpg.html)

'Third time’s a charm right?' Felicity whispers as she slid her hands around Oliver's waist.

'I guess so...' He shifts to try and turn and face her but she squeezes him tightly and stops. 'I want to see you..'

'Nice try Queen. This is our third attempt at a wedding.'

'And?'

'And I'm taking it very seriously. You can't see me before I appear at the end of the aisle.'

'Felicity...' Oliver growled in a quiet voice.

'Oliver. No. The first time literally ended in flames, the second time you were bleeding out right before my eyes. This time. It's going to be perfect. I don't want to jinx it either.'

'Ok. Fine. Then why did you ask to see me if I can't see you?'

'John said you were grumpy. And you get grumpy when your nervous. Which makes me think your nervous about two things 1) something will interrupt us again and stop the wedding or 2) you think I might not show up to do this. Which let me be the first to say both of those are dumb because you're marrying me today whether you like it or not.'

Felicity took a step closer and rested her head on his back, he wrapped his arms around hers.

'Or 3) a combination of both. Something happens today that takes you away from me. Which I know is utterly preposterous to think about. But in my life I'm still learning that good things can happen to me. I've done so much bad in this world.'

'I'm fine. I'm here. I'm yours. How many times are we going to have to go over this?'

'Felicity....'

'Don't. I love you. I chose you. I've chosen us. You have blood on your hands and there will be nights you come home with blood on your hands. Both figuratively and literally. But it will be my job to wash it off of you and remind you of who you are. To take those hands and show you that even though you can kill- you're also gentle. And your past is your past but I've chosen that part of you too. You can't get rid of me.'

'I figured as much. And it's silly but I'm so happy this day is finally happening I got a little scared and thought that everything was a dream. That I would wake up and find myself on the island or the side of the cliffs again.'

'No and no. I'm the living breathing flesh right here.'

'I would say I can see that but you won't let me see you...'

'So you feel it. Feel me breathing behind you.'

And that's what he does. Oliver's hands are wrapped around her and she's hugging him, her head resting on his back. Oliver feels her breathing for minutes, and after what seems like an eternity he softly speaks again.

'On this day nearly a year ago I told you everything I had done had lead me right here to this very moment.'

'And?'

'It has. All my rights and my good choices, and more so all the wrongs and bad choices I have made, I wouldn't change any of it. It's all lead me to right here in this moment- and all the moments to come- with you.'

'Who knew the bad ass vigilante would be such a sap!'

'Not me.'

'Underneath that stone cold expression you're a big teddy bear. And I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Now we know the perimeter is safe, I'm alive, and that everything else that could possibly go wrong won't go wrong and that I could hold you like this all day... But there's a wedding downstairs and I think the main participants are missing. What do you say we go get hitched?'

'I say yes. All my dreams coming true.'

Felicity doesn't reply but softly presses a kiss to his shoulder blade and leaves the room. John walks in with Sara the little toddler next to him in her flower girl dress.

'You're a nervous wreck man. It'll be just fine.'

'You think?'

'I know so. C’mon, the rest of your life is waiting for you downstairs.'

'I'm ready.'

And for the first time he wasn't running from his past-but rather he was running towards his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of fluff. That I do hope you enjoyed. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ If you want to ask me something here's the place to do it!](http://holysmoakingqueens.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
